coffee_grainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Away Away Goes the Coff
"Away Away Goes the Coff" '''is the 20th episode of Season 4 and the 97th episode of Coffee Grains. In this episode, Coff and his friends try to join the Wild Pigs Baseball League by making a series of tests. Plot Michi is staring at something. The camera reveals that Lincer is looking for something in a trash can. Coff, confused and scared, asks what Lincer is looking for. Michi tells him he's looking for Michi's orange candy bar. Lincer suddenly leaves the boat, giving Michi his bar. Michi eats the bar, causing Coff to make a disgusted face. Suddenly, on the other side of the fence, a ball of baseball falls on Coff's head. Coff turns around, angry, but soon realizes it's from his favorite baseball team, the Wild Hogs. You see the team on the field, and Coff points to his favorite players, Paul and Robert. Coff salutes but confused players let it go. He explains that his dream is to join that team. Lincer, in jest, tells Coff why not ask them, to which he replies that Lincer is right and the three should try, and they are heading quickly, while Lincer screams that he does not like sports. At the entrance, the doors open, with Paul and Robert opening. Seeing Coff smiling, Michi without expression and Lincer nervous, the two look at each other confused and ask what they want. Coff tells them they want to join the league. This provokes the laughter of Paul and Robert, who tell them if they have their diplomas, in the form of mockery. Coff shows them his authorizations, and Paul and Robert, with a look of deception, look at each other and make them enter. Paul and Robert explain to the three friends that they should do some exercises and activities to see what place they will have on the team. The first is to have their outfits. For some reason, they are behind some curtains and a lot of the team members are watching. Coff comes out as a red-nosed clown, Lincer dressed as a woman (to which he brings a deja vu and who looks like a waitress), and Michi appears naked, only covering his crotch with a leaf from the tree. Michi and Lincer look at each other confused, but Coff ignores him and says he feels elegant. The second test is aiming, but instead of a baseball they use a bowling ball, so they all fail. The bowling ball hits Coff, but he laughs. Everyone on the team and the kids in the neighborhood laugh at the three of them, to whom the only ones who worry are Michi and Lincer, who are embarrassed. The third test is strength. The entire team pulls up the three, who come out crushed under the team. They must then destroy everything that the neighborhood kids are using, and they do it quickly. Finally, they must punch Griffles, who after this, hits them and sends them in a trash can. In the last test, they must test their speed, but they put all three in running machines, therefore they fly away. Lincer and Michi are in a bank and discuss a theory; the team just wants to humiliate the three. They decide to investigate the locker room, where they hear a conversation between the team, which says that "the three are falling into the trap with a trio of rats." Lincer and Michi, surprised, quickly go to warn Coff, but accidentally take the uniforms of the team and their backpacks, stuck in their legs. Coff is drinking a drink, and when Lincer and Michi tell him about the humiliation, Coff does not believe them and says they better try. They try to prove their innocence, taking Coff to the locker room. When they arrive, the team is not there, and the three of them look confused. Michi and Lincer tell Coff to stay outside. Paul and Robert, quickly, see Michi and Lincer angry. Above, the neighborhood boys open a floodgate on the roof, screaming for revenge for the test of strength. Everyone starts hitting Michi and Lincer. The episode ends with Coff complaining about the fight in the bathroom, and prefers to go to the bathroom of his house and sleep a bit, leaving only Lincer and Michi. Memorable Quotes * '''Milkshake: and then angered by seeing his paper plane broken "Hello?" around ''"Who break Milkshake's flying magic paper for entertainment?!" ''wakes up from the street and search around. He then falls by the broken sewer and calls for help in up the street kids. * Coff: by Lincer trying to catch something in the trash can "Why the heck is Lincer diving at the trash can?." over Michi Michi: "He's searching my candy bar orange flavor" Lincer: angrily "Here's your dirty candy bar, Michi, hope tastes good, thought i think it wouldn't" * Michi and Lincer: "HELP, COFF, HELP!" Coff: "Gosh, i need a bathroom. Well, i'll use the one in my house and rest a while" Trivia * Goofs: ** While Michi is eating his orange flavor candy bar, his tongue is not inked unlike the rest of the body, in some frames. ** When the three end up in the training camp of the team in the trash can, Lincer's legs are outside the can. However, after some dialogues, is head is the one outside. * If you see closely, Michi's candy bar seems to be very clean and healthy, even thought Lincer find it between the whole trash. * In this episode, Milkshake gets angered when his paper plane is broken. However, in other episodes, its shown that Milkshake hates paper planes: *# They always land in his eye. *# Himself saying that they are unservible and fastidious. * This episode is later referenced by Coff in "Lets Make a Coff" as part of his friendship trying. * This is one of the few episodes in which Coff manages to save from a punishment, without having to refund it. Most of the time he is forced to be punished alongside his friends, Michi and Lincer, somehow. * This episode was featured on the Coffee Grains Vol.2: Wake Up, Coffy DVD. * Michi reveals in this episode that he hates banana peels.